Slave Ayato Kirishima X Reader
by InfernityChick
Summary: Some love between you and your ghoul slave Ayato.


The war against the ghouls ended, and humans attained victory about thirty years ago. All ghouls were hunted down, and incarcerated in special prisons. Instead of just killing them all, it was decided that ghouls would be slaves to humans. Ghouls were basically locked up until an upper-class family bought them. Some ghouls were born in these prisons, but they only had a life of torture and hardship awaiting them. All ghouls were forced to wear high-tech collars along with wrist and ankle cuffs. These prevented the ghoul from using their kagune, and had a remote that if used could deliver a powerful electrical shock that was considered "punishment," but in reality it was abuse, used for people's sick fantasies. The main purpose of the slave ghouls is for protection, since they still have above normal physical strength and healing abilities.

The only way a ghoul could possibly gain freedom was if their human master truly loved them and that they freed them. However, that is extremely uncommon, but I know my best friend Kimi is very happy with her ex-slave ghoul boyfriend Nishiki. I actually had my own ghoul slave, whom I loved and cared about very much, but I couldn't say anything because my parents were completely against ghouls having any rights. My ghoul's name was Ayato, and he'd been with my family since he was six and I was eight. I felt so bad when he told me that his father was killed by their old master and that he and his older sister were both sold to different families. Ayato really wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him. He acted cold towards people he didn't know, but he was very kind when it came to me.

Anyway back to the story - Kimi, a bunch of our friends, and I actually started and mobilized a proposal where ghouls would have the same rights as humans. Obviously, there would be harsh repercussions if a ghoul killed a human, and ghoul kagunes still had to be kept under control. However, ghouls would finally have a sense of freedom. I was so excited because my proposal had finally been approved by the government, and it would soon go into effect. I raced home to share the news with my parents and Ayato. I was so happy that Ayato would be free and that we could officially announce our relationship.

"Mom, Dad, Ayato! I'm home!" I called out as I entered my house. I quickly took off my shoes and threw my bag to the side, and I noticed it was strangely quiet. Normally I'd get at least a "welcome home" from my parents and Ayato would be waiting close by the door when I'd get home. 'Something's wrong.' I thought as I began to search the house. As I was looking I noticed a door in the kitchen was open a bit. _'I remember that door from when I was little. Mom and Dady would sometimes take their ghouls down there... and I'd never see them afterwords... Oh no!'_ I opened the door some more and saw that it led to a spiral stairwell that went downward. I carefully descended the stairs and I suddenly heard a scream that made my blood run cold. _'That's Ayato's voice!'_ I thought as I sprinted down the rest of the stairs and ended up at another door. Another deafening scream sounded from behind the door, making me quickly slam the door open in worry.

What I saw was horrifying. Ayato's wrist cuffs were attached together from a chain that connected to the ceiling. The chain was barely long enough for Ayato to keep his feet on the ground. He was panting and was straining to try and stay upright. I also saw that his shirt's back was ripped in various places. Mother and Father were close to Ayato, and they quickly turned to see me once they heard the slam. Father was holding a black whip - which was moth likely the cause of the rips in Ayato's shirt - and Mother was holding the remote to Ayato's collar.

"W-What are you doing!?" I stuttered as I walking into the room.

"Oh hello sweetheart. We were just delivering punishment to your ghoul." Father said happily.

"But why!? What did he do?!" I asked angrily.

"Oh dear, we overheard him talking to the others about him being in love with you. A thought as foolish as that deserves punishment." Mother said sweetly as I saw her about to press the button on the remote. I quickly ran over to her an hit it out of her hand before she could press it.

"Honey? What in the world are you doing?" Mother asked confusedly.

"Ghouls aren't toys you can play with! They have feelings and emotions just like us!" I shouted angrily as tears streamed down my cheeks. I hurriedly went to Ayato and disconnected his cuffs from the chains. Without the strength to hold himself up he immediately started to fall, but I easily caught him. His head rested on my chest and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders protectively.

"Just get out!" I cried as I cradled Ayato's limp body in my arms. Mother and Father looked at me in shock, but quickly left the room.

"I'm so sorry Ayato... I'm so sorry." I whispered as I tightened my hold on him slightly.

"(Y-Y/N)?..." I heard Ayato's weak voice mutter.

"Ayato! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I loosened my hold on him slightly so I could look into his tired violet eyes.

"I'll be alright." Ayato choked out.

"I'm sorry... This is all my fault." I said as fresh tears ran down my cheeks.

"Hey, what're you... crying for now... idiot?... It ain't... your fault..." Ayato replied as he raised his shaking hand to my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"But even so... It's painful to see the one I love be hurt so much because of my own parents." I said as I placed one of my hand over his.

"You... love me?..."

"Of course I do dummy."

"How could you fall in love with a monster like me... Are you stupid?" Ayato asked as his wounds slowly began to heal.

"Well I suppose I am."

"But the same can be said about me, falling in love with a human." Ayato chucked.

"I guess so." I agreed as he finally sat up on his own. We both slowly started to lean in, but Ayato - being the impatient ghoul he is - uses his hand that was still on my cheek and quickly pulled me forward into a kiss. Both of my arms wrapped loosely around his neck. The hand that was on my cheek was now on the back of my head and his other arm was around my waist, pulling me closer. The kiss was simple and almost timid - seeing as how it was a first kiss for both of us - but it was still special. After a few moments, we parted breathlessly.

"I love you (Y/N)." Ayato whispered sweetly as he pulled me into a tight hug with my head on his chest.

"I love you too, Ayato." I replied quietly as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I know that there'll be a tough road ahead of us, but I know we can face it if we're together.


End file.
